Et si vous aviez passé la nuit en Terre du Milieu?
by Satyl'a
Summary: ONE-SHOT YAOI LEMON : ou comment se réveiller à côté d’un elfe qui n’est pas à votre goût ou presque façon chanteur de Gold de Florence Foresti avec quelques expressions croustillantes de Gad Elmaleh !


**Auteur : **Duuduu (une glandue qui passait par là avec un DVD de Florence Foresti)

**Note :** voilà un petit moment que j'avais écrit ce one-shot et quand je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai eu envie de le partager avec vous ^^ bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Et si vous aviez passé la nuit en Terre du Milieu avec le chanteur de Gold ... ?

...

Je ne suis pas très fan des oreilles pointues je dois vous avouer … et pourtant ! Le pire réveil de ma vie se fit près d'un ELFE, une blondinette répondant au doux nom de Leggy ! (Ou comment se réveiller à côté d'un elfe qui n'est pas à votre goût ou presque façon chanteur de Gold de Florence Foresti avec quelques expressions croustillantes de Gad Elmaleh …)

**-oO0Oo-**

Cette nuit, j'ai célébré notre victoire du Gouffre de Helm avec tous les autres, dans la grande salle du palais. Vous savez le genre de fête où on boit beaucoup et on ne sait plus très bien où on est le lendemain matin. J'ai quitté ma piaule en solitaire . Au début, je ne pensais pas que ça poserait de problème, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire enquiquiner … De plus, je n'avais besoin de personne pour me raccompagner …

Mais, la soirée a été très TRES arrosée … J'ai donc fini la nuit dans les bras du dernier parti !

Les oiseaux, ce sont eux qui m'ont tiré de mon sommeil…

J'ouvre les yeux, la fenêtre est ouverte. Le soleil n'est plus très loin de son zénith. Je regarde autour de moi : je suis dans une chambre, la mienne pas de doute. Le pire, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien ! Les draps du lit sont entièrement défaits comme après une nuit d'amour particulièrement long … OMG ! L'affolement s'empare de moi. Je me lève et cherche mes affaires qui ont été dispersées … un peu partout dans la pièce en fait. Hum.

J'enfile EXPRESSEMENT de quoi être convenable au cas où l'australopithèque*1 avec qui j'avais –brrr ne pas penser à cela !– hier soir, sortirait de la salle de bains. C'est horrible, je ne me souviens même pas de son visage ! Ou même si je le connais !

Aarg ! Je rêve où IL est en train de chanter dans la salle de bains ?!

« Petit oiseau si tu n'as pas d'ailes, ah tu peux pas voleeer !! »

…

(soupir)

La porte s'ouvre. En sort un homme torse nu avec une serviette autour de la taille, une autre autour du cou. Non, pas un homme. OMG bis ! C'est un elfe ! Bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés sur ses abdominaux, je le gratifie d'un « Aah, c'est donc toi ! » un peu gêné. Lui, il affiche un grand sourire en guise de bonjour. Puis il fait le tour du lit et me tourne le dos. Il cherche les habits qu'il portait hier soir apparemment … Minute ! Comment se fait-il que SES vêtements soient de MON côté du lit ?! Aurais-je … ? Aaah ! Je recommence à m'imaginer ce qu'on a pu faire !!

Bref, il ne semble pas faire attention à moi. Aussi, je reprends les choses en mains :

« Haldir ! (??) Euh … Celeborn ? … Non, merde ! … Glorfindel ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et se met à me regarder d'un air … euh d'autoroute. (…) Oh pétard ! Quand il me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire au chanteur de Gold !

Il secoue la tête en me souriant et refait le tour du lit. Il attrape le truc vert qui lui tient lieu de pantalon en chantonnant :

« Au plus près des étoooileuh … »

Aaaarg ! C'EST de Gold !! (...) Voulant l'interpeller, je m'exclame : « Ohé ohé ! Capitaine abandonné ? » Parlons la même langue que lui …

« Je … Ah oui, Legolas. Tu peux me prêter attention s'il te plaît ? Voilà … Deux secondes juste. (…) Oulà , t'es musclé. J'm'en rappelai pas dis donc … C'est pour ça que je bavais depuis tout à l'heure … Hum.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

OMG bis bis ! Sa voix est ... crousti-fondante !!

« Non, rien. Je voulais juste te parler deux p'tites secondes, c'est tout … Mais comme j'ai pas envie de m'évanouir, si tu pouvais arrêter de sourire et enfiler quelque chose en haut, ça m'arrangerait … »

Il tendit un doigt vers une sorte de chemise bleu-gris au pied du lit, me demandant du regard si ça me conviendrait.

« Mmm … enfiler … ça … (hochement de tête) »

Quand il le passe sur son magnifique torse, je pose une main sur mon cœur : il en bat encore la chamade …

Puis il m'interrogea à nouveau du regard comme ses yeux bleus savaient si bien le faire.

« Mmm, non, rien. Juste pour te parler deux secondes et te dire que … que c'est peut-être pas la peine qu'on aille plus loin quoi … Ouais bon … C'est peut-être mieux qu'on s'arrête là. »

Il écarte les mains en guise de questionnement.

« Ben pourquoi … Parc … Parce que (je désigne son corps d'athlète) quand même ! Et parce que … Parce que le quotidien nous a bouffé Haldir ! Euh Legolas pardon ! »

Il écarquille les yeux. Je lui jette un regard impuissant.

« Ben oui je sais, au bout d'une nuit … Mais moi j'me lasse très vite, tu sais …Donc voilà, si tu pouvais y aller … »

Alors, sous mes yeux tel un HIbou*2, il se jette au pied du lit façon demande en mariage. Gasp ! Il arrive tout juste à articuler :

« Mais moi je t'…

- Non tu m'aimes pas, non. J't'assure tu t'trompes. Tu m'aimes pas. C'est impossible blaireau … LEGO ! LEGO ! Non pardon, c'est parce que c'est la même famille alors … Non, ce que j'essaie d'te dire, c'est quand te quittant maintenant, j'te rends un fier service. T'auras pas à l'faire plus tard. Voilà … »

Il en a la larme à l'œil.

« Alors je sais ce qu'tu vas m'dire. NON, je n'ai pas honte de toi …

- Et mes … »

Il me montre sa chevelure. J'ajoute en feignant l'indignation :

« Mais bien sûr que ça s'porte encore les cheveux longs blonds raides avec les p'tites mèches, comme ça là, qui pendouillent près des oreilles, cette coiffure de tafiole … Ben r'garde Haldir ! (...) Et ben voilà, vous s'rez deux en Terre du Milieu !

- Et mes … »

Cette fois, il me désigne du doigt des collants vert … poireaux !

« Mais j'm'en fous de tes fringues. (…) Attends … ÇA ?! Tu rigoles ! Les collants en laine épaisse, verts comme ça ? Mais c'est hyper tendance ! Tout le monde en porte en … dans la Comté … Mais non, mais franchement ça n'a rien à voir avec ton look, c'est pas ça … Il faut que tu t'trouves une fille qui t'ressemble … Enfin grosso merdo quoi …

- Quel genre ? demande-t-il en amorçant un arrêt de la pompe à chouinade.

- Ben j'sais pas moi. Une fille qui marche un peu comme toi, comme ça. Comme si t'allais t'envoler. Enfin comment vous marchez chez les elfes quoi … Une fille qui utilise des tas d'produits de beauté et des shampooings démêlants pour cheveux blonds, comme toi … Comme ça, vous pourrez ouvrir un institut de beauté … tous les deux … Ecoute, une fille bien tout simplement. Nan, moi j'suis scorpion ascendant scorpion. Ben ça veut dire que j'passe mon temps à faire du mal aux individus. La preuve : tu pleures. Tu vois ? Eh ben voilà ! J'te fais pleurer. (…) Enfin tu pleures … on sait pas toi, si tu pleures ou si c'est pas ton anti-cernes qui t'attaque les yeux ! (…) Euh j'y pense, c'est pas ton parfum qui t'fait pleurer plutôt ? Peut-être ? Non parce que c'est fort quand même !

- Tu trouves ? (regard de cocker mouillé)

- Ah ouais, c'est chargé. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que t'as décollé un pan de tapisserie … Si si ! En plus ça m'brûle la gorge là. Beurk. C'est quoi le nom d'ton parfum ?

- Le parf … commence-t-il.

- Comment s'appelle ta merde, qu'on sache ?

- Ah, le parfum …

- Le nom ?

- « Retiens la nuit ».

- Ah.

…

-Bon. Non c'est bien. Eh ben moi j'te r'tiens pas ! »

Il recommence à chouiner. J'essaie de le faire s'arrêter. Rien à faire.

« Nan, ben excuse-moi. Bon écoute, on va peut-être y passer la nuit, hein ?. Pas une de plus. J'veux dire, on est grand, on est adulte, voilà … On a fait un bout d'chemin ensemble … et puis voilà quoi …

- Une nuit ? (avec des yeux toujours larmoyants et un ton … nostalgique de cette fameuse « nuit » … Gasp !)

- Ben si, une nuit c'est quand même un bout d'chemin (…) Ben disons, un p'tit bout d'un p'tit chemin. (…) Une allée de camping. (j'affiche un grand sourire :) je sens que ça te parle cette image … Ben voilà, on a fait une allée de camping ensemble, et bien je dirais … que les vacances sont finies ! Rentrons la caravane ! (je ris :) Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Il reste silencieux, toujours des traces de larmes sur les joues et le nez comme une patate … Puis il repartit dans un flot incessant accompagné de reniflements et de recherches désespérées pour trouver un kleenex …

« C'est bon, arrête de pleurer. Non, j'm'excuse. C'est ridicule, j'voulais pas t'faire d'mal. Ça m'embête d'te voir comme ça, c'est tout … Bon ben … reste pour le p'tit déj au moins, hein ? Ce s'ra sympa … Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? J'ai du café, du thé, des biscottes et du miel … Hein ?! Tu veux quoi ?! DU LEMBAS ??!!

_… au bout d'une demi-heure d'intense crise de nerfs et de débats ..._

« Allez ! Et comme je dis toujours : racine de 25 … 5 ! C'est ça, au r'voir ! »

Je referme la porte sur sa tête d'elfe miné par la tristessitude …

Pfiou ! Me voilà débarrassé de lui !

Je me dirige maintenant vers la salle de bains. Je manque d'ailleurs de me ramasser en me prenant les pieds dans la sangle du fourreau d'Anduril que j'avais laissé traîné au pied du lit …

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage avec application (en espérant que ça va me dé-déchirer ^^). En me fixant dans le miroir, je me mange un fou rire. Je venais de m'imaginer notre mariage, à Leggy et à moi … _« Monsieur Leggychou Vertefeuille, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Aragorn Latafiole, fils d'Arathorn ? »_

Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai une réput' à soutenir moi ! …

Quand même …

**-oO0Oo-**

**Moralité** : heureusement que je la connaissais cette racine sinon j'aurais été dans la meeerde ! (xD)

* * *

*1 terme utilisé par Gad Elmaleh pour désigner un mec bien déchiré et pas synchro du tout ^^

*2 chez Gad Elmaleh le « h » est très accentué …

* * *

_reviews ?? le salaire des auteurs =D même si vous n'avez pas aimé ;)_


End file.
